


Aprendimos a quererte

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Series: ФРПГ [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: Исенгрим четыре года спустя возвращается на север.По мотивам ролевой.
Series: ФРПГ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838860
Kudos: 3





	Aprendimos a quererte

...выплыть — не значит, выжить. «Выжить» равно «вернуться». Я — не вернулся, мальчик.  
Значит, меня и нет.

Ты уже взрослый, Йорвет. Слушай, пора проснуться. Был же ты главным столько страшных и смутных лет.

Долгих четыре года лягут могильной гнилью. Мертвым не стыдно, Йорвет.

Йорвет, ты уж поверь.

Предал вас. Отказался. Бросил в людском засилье.

…Думал, меня убили?   
Думай так и теперь.


End file.
